1. The Field
Embodiments relate to a vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, vacuum cleaners are apparatuses, which suck air containing dusts using a suction force generated by a motor mounted within a main body to filter the dust in the main body.
The vacuum cleaners may be classified into a canister type cleaner in which a suction nozzle for sucking dusts on a floor is separated from a main body to connect the suction nozzle to the main body using a connection unit and an upright type cleaner in which a suction nozzle is integrated with a main body.
The upright type cleaner includes a suction nozzle for sucking air containing dusts while being moved along a floor, a main body rotatably coupled to the suction nozzle and including a suction motor therein, a handle disposed on an upper portion of the main body and grasped by a user during cleaning, and a dust collection unit mounted on the main body.
Also, movement wheels for easily moving the main body are disposed on the suction nozzle. A manipulation for allowing the main body to be rotated at a predetermined angle with respect to the suction nozzle is disposed on a rear side of the suction nozzle.
An operation of the vacuum cleaner will be briefly described below.
For performing a cleaning process, the manipulation part is manipulated to allow the main body to be inclined at a predetermined angle with the suction nozzle.
Then, when the vacuum cleaner is operated, a suction force is generated by the suction motor built in the main body. Thus, air containing dusts is sucked through the suction nozzle, and the sucked air is introduced into the dust connection unit.
The dusts separated from the air introduced into the dust collection unit are stored in the dust collection unit, and the air separated from the dusts is discharged from the dust collection unit. Then, the air is introduced into the main body and disposed from a side of the main body to the outside.